Many electronic devices are mounted on circuit boards, which typically include a plurality of electronic components, which are then typically sold and shipped as a unit. Whether or not mounted on a circuit board, it is widely accepted that electronic circuits are formed of a plurality of electronic components, and that such circuits are sold and shipped as a unit. The prior art, however, fails to provide adequate insulation, weatherization, encapsulation, or protection for such modern electronic devices, mounted on circuit boards that are part of exchangeable frame trays that house the printed circuit boards in various pieces of equipment such as welders.
A known welder unit typically consists of a number of circuit boards and subassemblies that are mounted separately inside the welder. These individual components and subassemblies perform in conjunction with each other to produce an output required for welding. The main power supply components for the welder include any or all of the following: transformers, capacitors, rectifiers, and printed circuit boards. Wiring connects the components to one another and the fan can cool the components.
There is a need for the sealing of electronic components which are mounted on printed circuit boards housed in a frame tray, wherein the printed circuit boards are encapsulated in a potting compound to protect the printed circuit board from environmental contaminates. However, in the current state of the art, much of the potting compound leaks out before it has sufficient time to harden or cure. The embodiments of the subject invention obviate the aforementioned problems.